


In The Heat of the Night

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Phantom pain, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Gladiolus is awoken in the middle of the night by a panicking Noctis in the throes of a flare-up from his old injury.





	

Gladiolus woke to sharp and frantic breaths beside him. Noctis was lying on his back while Gladiolus faced him on his side. Noctis' expression was clipped in pain, and his breath was hitching.

"Noct."

Gladiolus put a hand on Noctis' shoulder, and Noctis' eyes flew open.

His breathing did not calm.

"Noct. Noct, look at me."

Noctis flicked his eyes to the side, wide, and scared.

"Gladio?"

"It's alright, Noct."

Noctis' expression crumpled. A tear fell down his face.

"G-Gladio… I can't move."

Gladiolus shook his head. "Noct, it's phantom pain."

"I can't move!"

Noctis continued to panic as Gladiolus put a hand on his shoulder and rolled him onto his side. He wrapped an arm across Noctis' torso, holding him flush against his chest. He rested his chin on Noctis' head.

"Noct, look straight ahead."

Noctis was still trembling in his arms as he did as he was told.

"Who's in the other bed, Noct?"

Noctis took a deep breath.

"I-Iggy and Prompto."

Gladiolus squeezed tighter. "That's right. And what does that mean?"

Noctis gulped. "It means… this isn't Insomnia."

Gladiolus nodded. "Exactly. You're not eight anymore. Your spine healed."

Noctis paused. He shuffled backwards, as though he was trying to crawl into Gladiolus' chest. The heat from Gladiolus' body seeped into him, and did something to soothe his pain.

Noctis took a deep, shuddering, breath, and moved one of his legs.

He gasped.

"There you go," Gladiolus grumbled behind him.

Noctis curled up around Gladiolus' arm, clutched onto it, and sobbed.

Gladiolus held Noctis as tight as he dared. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
